Up to now, there has been provided a short range radio communication system in which respective short range radio communication terminals start a predetermined cooperative application, and perform a communication in a predetermined protocol to provide a service in cooperation. For example, a mobile communication terminal that can be carried by a user, and a vehicle apparatus mounted to a vehicle perform the communication in the protocol that defines a data communication to enable a provision of services for transferring music data downloaded from a server to the mobile communication terminal to the vehicle apparatus to output the music data (for example, refer to PTL 1).
For example, when the user performs the start operation of a predetermined cooperative application in the vehicle apparatus with the results that the predetermined cooperative application starts in the vehicle apparatus, and the mobile communication terminal receives a connection request for the predetermined protocol from the vehicle apparatus. Then, the mobile communication terminal performs authentication for an application registered in the vehicle apparatus, and performs a communication in the predetermined protocol with the vehicle apparatus. Therefore, when some time is required to complete the authentication, it takes time as much to perform the communication in the predetermined protocol after the cooperative application starts in the vehicle apparatus. The mobile communication terminal may not quickly receive services by the predetermined cooperative application.